clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Plaza
The Plaza is a main area in Club Penguin which follows the same design as the Town - three buildings and exits on either side. The buildings in the Plaza are the Pizza Parlor, the Pet Shop and the Stage. The Snow Forts and the Forest are on either side of the Plaza. There is also a manhole between the Pet Shop and the Stage which leads to the Cave. Appearance The Plaza has three buildings and one manhole that can be used to access other rooms. There are also two paths leading out of the Plaza to two other areas. There are no games to play in the Plaza but it is a great place to go to browse many different rooms. It is also always decorated for parties, whether not so much or very outgoing. Extras Special Tour Guide Descriptions Penguin Play Awards 2010 "Welcome to the Plaza! Actors come here to take to the Stage...there's a special awards show in there now...vote for your favorites at this booth. The Plaza's also home to the Pizza Parlor...the Pet Shop and some underground rooms!" Parties *The Plaza is always decorated for parties. *The inside of the Pet Shop is almost never decorated for parties, but the outside is always decorated whenever the Plaza is decorated. *At the Wild West Party 2007, the blue puffle hanging off the pet shop had a cowboy hat, and there were horses that looked like the ones in the attic. *During the St Patrick's Day parade in 2008, all of the buildings in the Plaza were painted green. *During the Sub-marine Party 2008, Octi the octopus was hanging from the Pet Shop. *During the first day of the Fall Fair 2008, The Plaza wasn't decorated. However, it soon was decorated the next day. *At the Winter Fiesta 2009, the blue puffle hanging from the pet shop was wearing a sombaro,and there was a box of puffle O's pinata and a pizza pinata. *At the Puffle Party 2009,the pet shop looked like a circus,and the pizza parlor looked like a scratch tower. *During the 2009 Halloween Party, the Pumpkin Antennae free item was put here. *At the Holiday Party 2009 , the pet shop was rain puffle stables *During the Puffle Party 2010, it looked the same as Puffle Party 2009 with a new free item, the Puffle Hat. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, it had lots of flashing cameras and the Pizza Parlor was jazzed up. The puffle on the sign of the Pet Shop was wearing a fancy bow tie. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the Plaza was not decorated at all, only different music was playing. *During the Earth Day 2010, the Plaza turned dark green and plants were around. The Blue Puffle sign changed to green. Pins *Pizza Pin *Lighthouse Pin *Circus Tent Pin Gallery Image:Plaza stage.PNG|The Plaza. Image:Plaza.JPG|The Plaza before the Stage was built. Image:Portugeseplaza.jpg|Plaza in Portuguese. CP plaza stage build 1.jpg|The Plaza in late 2007 when they replaced the two tables for construction of the Stage. CP plaza build 2.jpg|The plaza in October 2007. Trivia *The Plaza is the room with the most direct connections to other rooms in Club Penguin. *The rooms that can be accessed from it are the Pet Shop, Stage, Pizza Parlor, Snow Forts, Forest and Cave. *After November 2007, The Stage replaced an area with table with chairs. *Before the Forest was released the area leading the forest, was temporarily an entrance to the Puffle Members Party. The Pet Shop and Puffle Roundup had opened and there was a members-only party to celebrate it. *The Plaza had been used in many Secret Agent missions, but in Mission 8 it was notably featured, focusing on the new play at the Stage, causing a major cue. *The Tour Booth used to be located here but it was moved to the Ski Village. SWFs *The Plaza (No party) *The Current Plaza *Halloween Party 2007 *The Fair Fall 2007 *Wild West Party 2007 *The Christmas party 2007 *St. Patricks Day Party 2008 *April Fools party 2008 *The Water party 2008 *The Pirate Party 2008 *Winter Fiesta 2009 *The puffle party 2009 *The St. Patricks Day party 2009 *The Penguin Play Awards 2009 *The Medieval Party 2009 *Before the Adventure Party 2009 *The Adventure party 2009 *The Music Jam 2009 *The Fair Fall 2009 *Sensei's Scavenger Hunt 2009 *Halloween party 2009 *Before the Christmas Party 2009 *The Christmas Party 2009 *The Puffle Party 2010 Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Club Penguin Category:Club Penguin